


美国巫师的交配期

by blakjc



Series: The Mating Habits of American Wizards [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Referenced Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: Grindelwald的临时宿主进入了发情期，而与此同时，他那个有用的小间谍也进入了热潮期。Gellert Grindelwald觉得现在是让他的线人们发挥最大用处的时候了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mating Habits of American Wizards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732134) by [Lavavulture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture). 



Gellert Grindelwald开始厌烦假扮成Percival Graves了。Grindelwald打开Graves公寓房门，脱去大衣和帽子，从镜中看见自己的新面孔，怒视着镜中人，直到自己傻笑出来。

至少Graves有张帅脸。如果魔法国会安全部的头头是个普通又无聊的家伙，他巡视纽约的日子会更艰难。至少能靠自己的俊脸和魅力，可以更加轻松无辜地不去听帮人巴拉巴拉说个没完。他现在越来越熟练，习以为常了。

Grindelwald听到隔壁咚的一声，叹了口气，可能有点太小题大做。不过假扮这个严肃又守法男人最累人的地方就是他已经厌倦这个人本身了。

Grindelwald走到公寓客房，用Graves的魔杖快速一挥打开门锁。一进屋，就因为那里面的混乱皱起眉。

“真的，Graves先生，你这么做太幼稚了。” Grindelwald用他本来的声音口念魔咒。有那么一刻，他享受着自己原本流畅的口音。“在我工作的时候，我给了你不少事做，够你忙的。”

“去你妈的。”Graves深深咽了好几下，试着习惯用自己的声音说话。他在屋里来回踱步， Grindelwald没料到在他俩共处的时间里，对方会如此恼火。那人的手指梳过发丝，Grindelwald看着他皱眉头。对绝大多数人来说，Graves可谓整洁得一丝不苟，可Grindelwald已经对他了如指掌，知道他其实私底下是个不拘小节邋遢的人，衬衣袖子一直撸到胳膊肘上面，头发也不似往常那般一丝不乱地完美。

Grindelwald整个人走进屋，一阵淡淡的麝香味使他停下脚步。他深吸了口气，接着明了地咧嘴笑起来。

“哦天啊。你以前没有过发情期，是吧，我的朋友？” 看着Graves朝他投来怒火冲天的表情Grindelwald笑出声。他觉得自己如果不想法给Graves的生理周期找个疏解的方法就太残忍了，但是他以前从没遇到过这个问题，也就从来没想过备案。

“让我使用魔法，我想做点抑制剂的复方汤药。”Graves停下了他踱来踱去的脚步，厉声要求道。

Grindelwald嗓子里哼了一声，摇头。“现在，Graves先生，你知道我不会信任你使用魔法。我都不能信任你让你走出那个壁橱。你不会想做点傻事再被关回去的。”

“你不明白这是怎么回事。你是中性。”Graves狠狠地哆嗦了一下。坐在扶手椅里。他倾身向前，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，拳头顶在一起，脸贴了上去。

“中性，对啊，你们美国佬这么叫。那你是……支配者？” Grindelwald又笑起来。美国人就喜欢给已经有完美名字的事物添加点稀奇古怪的标签。

不过Graves说的也没错。Grindelwald是个beta，他从来都没有体会过alpha发情期那狂怒的灼烧，或者omega热潮期里绝望的痛苦。有几次在Albus热潮期的时候他在场，那些记忆美好难忘，不过他从来不想作为一名alpha在场。太混乱。太失控。甚至是在他们是朋友加恋人的时候，他也会记得在跟聪颖无比的Albus Dumbledore在一起时要保持头脑清醒。

“你不能让我就这样，好几天不管。这会变得越来越糟。”Graves挑起他粗黑但帅气的眉毛，抬眼看他。Grindelwald觉得一阵兴奋。“你那几天也好不了。”

“自恋狂。” Grindelwald露齿坏笑道，他猜Graves可能从来都没露出过这种表情。

“该死。”Graves嘟囔道，又打了个哆嗦。

“恩，我就是来给你送晚餐的。” Grindelwald把一个袋子放在地板上。“我得跟我的小帮手见面，看他是不是已经找到那个孩子了。”

“那个Barebone男孩？他什么都不会找到的。”Graves的手又去顺头发。“在美国没有默然者。”

“我对他有信心。他非常忠诚。” Grindelwald盯着Graves看了一会儿，欣赏着对方的一脸挫败，算是在近几周以来，对于他给自己造成的所有那些挫败的报复。

“你干嘛不杀了我？你不是一直都喜欢这样。”Graves问，他的声音低沉危险，比从Grindelwald自己嘴里发出来的时候好听多了。

“可我不喜欢浪费资源啊，Graves先生。而且我非常仰慕您的才华。” Grindelwald朝房门走去，突然脑中闪过一个有趣的念头。“也许在我出去这段时间，我能找个香软的omega小婊子帮你度过发情期。我这么做真是发善心，是吧？”

他瞧着奥罗的表情大笑着把门在身后砰的带上，优雅地一挥把门封印上，连那人的声音也一并带走。

 

 

“我不能留下，Graves先生。”Credence的眼神一直在Grindelwald的膝盖处徘徊。

Grindelwald强压下一声叹息，伸手把这个哭丧脸哑炮拉近又给了一个那人最爱的安慰的拥抱。奇怪的是这次Credence在他臂弯里僵硬起来，甚至在Grindelwald的嘴凑近他耳朵时，差点躲开。

“来吧，你母亲不会觉得你能这么早回去的。还是大白天呢。跟我谈谈。” Grindelwald低语道，他知道自己现在的声音会像丝绸一般拂过那人的脖颈。

Credence急吸了口气，他苍白脸颊的高高颧骨上闪过一抹绯色，比往日更红。他转开目光看向别处，闭上眼睛，在Grindelwald松松的怀抱里发抖。他声音战抖毫无信心：“我不能，先生，我……不太舒服。如果我在外面呆太久，妈会生气。而且，我……我后面几天也不能帮您了。”

“为什么不行？”Grindelwald语气充满哄骗诱惑，随即他闻到一阵淡淡的甜美气息，这就是答案了。他一把把Credence推开让自己能好好看见他的脸，他抓男孩肩膀的手十分用力，超乎了自己的本意。Credence的呼吸哽在喉咙里，这时Grindelwald才意识到自己的动作，松开了手指。“你是个omega，对吧，我的孩子？”

“我……我不知道什么是……”Credence疑惑又痛苦地看了他一下，Grindelwald意识到他说错话了。

“当然，不会魔法的人管这个叫别的名字。” Grindelwald毫不脸红地撒谎。他抬手捧住Credence的脸。“你是个服从者。肯定是的。这太棒了。”

一个绝妙的主意在Grindelwald脑中形成。他跟Graves说不浪费资源的时候可是认真的。

Grindelwald慢慢把Credence拉进怀里，手在背后挑逗又轻柔地抚摸。Credence浑身发抖，Grindelwald不禁在想他处于热潮期多久了。很可能刚刚开始，否则他母亲绝不可能让他出门。麻瓜没有办法抑制他们的生理周期。

“跟我来，Credence。” Grindelwald语气温柔，手下却用力地抚摸他的后背，每一下都更加用力。“就待一会儿。”

“我不该去，Graves先生。”Credence嘟囔着，可是他的身体却靠入Grindelwald的怀里，甚至连他微弱的beta感官都能察觉到那人渐长的欲望。一瞬间，他又闪过到一个想法，想在小巷里把Credence细弱的大腿分开，看他是否也会发出像Albus那样动听的声音。

不过Grindelwald不是可残忍的男人。他还心里还会体谅着别人。

 

 

Percival Graves觉得自己哪怕再挪动一下，就会爆炸。他紧握的拳头堵在嘴上发出无声地怒吼，一边盯着屋里的烂摊子。自从第一次发情期之后，他就没再有过如此经历，愤怒以及已经化作痛苦的欲望，跟他的魔法一起混合纠缠，他的欲望火烧火燎，急需交配。

文明人不应该这么活着。无魔法者必须经历这些苦痛——那些可怜虫——但是巫师一族已经在几世纪之前就学会了控制他们的本能。

他怎么就没在上次做抑制汤剂的时候多做一点呢？或者多买点，再或者做点什么避免现在这种状况发生？

当然，这个问题的答案是他根本没料到会被全世界最恶名远扬的巫师绑架，还被当做人质关押好几周，那人则扮作他的样子去上班，同时还在一个邪教狂热分子的帮助下试图搜寻一名神秘的会魔法的孩子。Graves自觉自己算得上知道未雨绸缪的人，可是他手上也没有为这种情况制定的应急手册啊。

突然他的房门被打开，Grindelwald悠闲地踱进来，看上去十分得意， Graves真想给他一拳，尽管那是他自己的脸在笑。

“我给你带东西来了。” Grindelwald用他原本的声音兴高采烈地说道。

Graves用手蹭蹭喉咙确保自己能发出声音。“除非是抑制剂，别的我不要。”

“你会要的。” Grindelwald声音低沉，充满暗示的味道。“去你的卧室。我出去一下，给你留些私人空间。”

Graves使劲嘬着腮帮，一边琢磨Grindelwald的话是什么意思。因为发情期他脑中是一团红雾，现在很难思考，不过他不傻。“你真给我找来一个服从者娼妓？”

 “嗯，差不多吧。我说他对你尤其渴求，可是当真的。” Grindelwald笑道，虽然就是哈了一声，Graves已经想把魔杖插进他喉咙里了。

Graves想把他从屋里扔出去，想用自己的真丝领带把他勒死，可是他发情期的身体可不这么想。他不经大脑地站起身，从这几周一直呆着的囚室里出去，穿过客厅朝他本来的卧室走去。Grindelwald跟着他走出房间，来到前门，穿上大衣和帽子。他朝Graves点点头，Graves也看着他，他手指滑过喉咙，然后走出大门，随即封印好。Graves只感到喉咙里堵了个石块，他知道自己的声音再一次被夺走了。

Graves清楚他应该用这仅有的机会搜查他家，看看有没有可以当做武器的东西，让他能使用魔法，等Grindelwald回来的时候他也能有所准备去应对。

但他没有，相反地，Graves伸手握住卧室门把手，把门打开。

 

 

Credence觉得他快要死了，他知道如果真这么做了，下地狱是他唯一的结局。 对于像他这样，如此轻易又急切地屈服于诱惑之人还有能什么其他下场呢？帮助Graves先生已经算得上原罪了，可他还亲了他，他现在躺在那人的卧室里紧搂着他，还在渴求更多。

Graves先生吻了他，像有几小时那么久，把他推倒在床上， 在他耳边呢喃着那些淫秽的甜言蜜语。他的手指陷进了Graves先生宽厚的肩膀里，一边试图回吻他，可是他能做的只是被动地接受着，让对方用自己曾经期待的方式侵略自己。

可是随即，那人起身，整了整大衣笑起来。

“你真是令人感到重获青春，我的孩子。”Graves先生语气温柔。“给我一分钟，有点事情要办，我马上回来。”

“好的。”Credence声音发抖。他坐在床上，四肢像果冻一样瘫软，他觉得自己已经不能走回家了，其实刚才Graves先生已经把他送到一半的地方了，可是面对那人他想不出任何反对的话语。

这是原罪—天啊，极大的原罪—可他本身出生时就已是满身罪孽了。他母亲一遍一遍地告诉他，他的生身之母是一个怪物，她阴暗的本性会在他身上显现。他第一次热潮出现时，痛苦和空虚令他不住哀求，他那时还不太懂是怎么回事，母亲却十分满意。终于，他的原罪露出了那丑恶，淫荡的一面。

在那之后的每一次热潮期，他都是在阁楼或者壁橱里度过的，双臂被紧紧绑在身体两侧以防他做出某些更加罪恶的举动。母亲曾给他下过严厉警告，讲述那些放荡无忌的服从者带着体内燃烧的恶魔烈火进入公共场合时，会发生什么。经过这些年坐在黑暗里，体液不断从下体滴落，又绝望无助的经历，他觉得那些警告更像是给他希冀。

而现在，那个希望就要被他这辈子见过的最无以伦比的男人实现了。Credence抬手去摸外套，心想着自己是不是应该脱掉。他要不要把衣服都脱了，这样一会儿Graves先生就不用费事了？那样会取悦他吗？他想，非常非常想取悦他。

一想到Graves先生给他脱衣服，用那双大手拂过他的身体，Credence的耳朵烧的通红。阴茎在他那条极不合身的裤子里剧烈抽动，他想去摸，那欲望强到就像皮肤下面有个太阳在灼烧。

他可以摸的对吧？如果Graves先生允许的话。他在热潮期都从来没有自渎过，就算觉得那是他唯一能做的事，也没有。

Credence的手指犹犹豫豫地从胸口向下，直到摸上了那个证明他有多么深陷诱惑的该死的鼓包。他已经遭受了天谴，Credence这么告诫自己，因为他对Graves先生那声音，身体，那双温暖又能抚慰人的双手的爱恋遭受了天谴。

灼热的欲火令他下定决心，无形的力量促使他把手按在了那里，躺回床上，因为愉悦而呻吟出声，就在这时，门开了，Graves先生又回来了。

一见到他，Credence只觉得整个世界都停转了，他自己的气味以一种从未有过的方式充斥了房间，他脑袋里每一丝想法都涌了出来，房间里全是他内心的欲求。

 

 

Credence Barebone，Graves走进屋子，震惊地想着。他甚至都能听见Grindelwald对他惊讶的嘲笑，可随后，那人的气味冲击着他的感官，他现在仅剩的思维就是对方渴求的身体在床上摊开，自慰，这是献给他的礼物。

“求你， 噢，求你了。”Credence哀求道，很明显比自己还要神志不清。他拼命地磨蹭着大腿呻吟，一边弓起背。

这很愚蠢，也很危险，Graves知道，可他还是在下一秒就穿过屋子。Credence现在穿的太多了，Graves觉得自己最后一丝自制也消失不见了，一边扯掉对方的衬衣，拉下裤子，撕开平角裤，终于看到了那细瘦的身体，双腿修长，因为自己的注视浑身泛红。

“Graves先生，”Credence呻吟着，拽过他的手贴在自己已经滴着体液的分身上。Graves撸动了一下，因为男孩发出的哽咽哭喊兴奋发狂，但是那人真正需要慰藉的地方在更下面。他的手指向下滑去，来到Credence的私处，那里湿润温暖，正饥渴地等待着。Grindelwald没把他的阴茎跟脸一块偷走吧？这孩子需要个大家伙塞到他身体里。

Graves有个可怕的想法，一边扒掉衬衣，把裤子退到胯部。他提起Credence的双腿，把搏动的阴茎顶在了穴口处。Credence双脚磨蹭自己大腿的怯生生的样子，脸上挂着既害怕又期待的表情，这些都回答了魔法不能回答的那些问题。

“求你了，先生，”Credence挺着胯，几乎因为欲望变得麻木了。“求你！”

Graves在脑子里骂了Grindelwald一句，尽可能轻柔地挺进Credence体内。不过第一下顶入的劲道还是足以把他撞回了床上，他发出的声音既痛苦又充欣喜若狂。

Graves想放慢节奏，想尽量小心照顾地对待Credence，可是他体内发情期的狂躁想要更多，更猛，现在就要，而Credence回应他的烫人的双手，以及温暖探寻的嘴巴却在索求更多。

第一轮的性爱绝对不可能持续太久，因为Credence裹得太紧了，紧得发疼，而且他在不断地贴着他的耳朵呻吟，用那小小的哽咽的声音不断倾诉自己的忠诚和爱慕。Graves伸手握住对方搏动的分身，只撸动了一下，那人就大叫着射了出来，同时还伴随着非人类一般的尖啸，以及一阵大风和暗影，从床上向外喷涌出去。

Graves几乎没有注意到当时的能量大爆发，因为Credence的高潮也迅速把他带向了第一次高潮，猛烈急切。他没有成结，但是也差不多到那种程度了。他脑中的迷雾消散了些，知道如果下次不紧紧锁住服从者那湿润又甘愿的身体，他是决不会满足的。

“啊。”Credence呻吟着，胳膊紧紧搂着对方。他抬眼看向Graves的样子充满了崇拜，这令后者十分困扰，哪怕他现在脑子里只有欲望。不过身后巨大的一声撞击声吸引走了他的注意。

Graves朝后瞥了一眼，看到房门的时候下巴差点掉下来，因为门已经从断了的门轴上掉了下来。右面那扇墙也没法支撑住它，因为墙也基本没剩什么了，碎砖瓦砾都堆到了走廊里。

“该死！”Graves听到自己的声音，不习惯地眨了眨眼。他回头又看向Credence，觉得自己的发情欲望又开始迅速高涨，快得他都来不及消化看到的一切。“你是那个默然者。”

Credence没有回答，很可能他根本就没听见Graves说了什么。尽管Graves粗大的一部分还深深埋在他体内，但他还是坐起身，一边把火热的嘴唇贴在了对方喉咙上。这是个哆嗦不止的吻，与其说是真正的吻，不如说就是用湿湿的舌头舔来舔去，不过也足以令Graves把他压回到床上。

Credence很顺从，就像个乖乖的服从者在被人上的时候应该表现的那样。Graves拔出分身，完全轻而易举地忽略了对方的激烈抗议，把他掀翻了个个儿，脸朝下趴在床上，只把胯拉了起来。然后，就又顶了进去，这是他现在唯一能做的，也是唯一想做的。

“我的。”这个词从Graves的身体最深处说了出来。他想到了Grindelwald，不过因为情欲的不清醒他现在无法把那个暗黑巫师与对Credence真实身份的这个发现联系起来。他现在只是趴在男孩背上，嘴贴着他的脖子，就在那处制造香气的腺体上，同时下身奋力地工作着。

如果他头脑清醒，他不会这么做的。当然了，如果他头脑清醒，他绝不会去上绑架者的小助手。可是Graves一边担心着自己齿间Credence高高胀起的腺体，一边琢磨着现在唯一能搞懂的事情——身后那倒塌的墙壁意味着Grindelwald希望这个服从者能躺在自己身下，这令Graves体内每一丝本能都无法接受。

Graves狠狠咬在腺体上，Credence再一次尖叫出来，身体仿佛线网一般收紧，再一次高潮。风暴比刚才更大了，Graves只清醒了一秒，并用这一秒钟希望自己在高潮前不会跟他卧室里那扇墙的下场一样，随即就在他新标记的伴侣身体里结成了巨大又坚挺的结。

 

 

Grindelwald兴高采烈地吹着口哨，开门进了Graves的公寓，希望他的小礼物能让宿主心情好些。可怜的小哑炮回家的时候肯定又得被那个麻瓜母亲好一顿打，不过这也是事业的一部分。他也许会觉得很值得。他过去这几周里，不管嗫喏什么，都肯定会伴随“干我”这个词。

他一进屋子就察觉到了不对劲，不用他这种强大的大脑都能知道不对。走廊里有一大片乱砖瓦砾，是主卧的墙壁炸出来的结果。

Grindelwald第一时间的想法是Graves终于找到方法破除他的魔法屏蔽了， 并且捣毁了自己的房子以示庆祝。随后他意识到发生了什么，这太令人震惊了，他不得不停下脚步手扶墙壁好站稳身体。

Credence是那个默然者。可怜虫哑炮Credence Barebone一直都是那个该死的默然者。而他把那孩子当成派对礼物拱手送给了敌人。

Grindelwald朝卧室跑去，发现Graves和Credence躺在床上，周围是更多的瓦砾。Credence很显然是睡着了，在Graves粗壮的胳膊下紧紧蜷成一团，后背贴着那人的胸膛。Graves听见Grindelwald进来抬头看了他一眼，后者不得不承认，那人的坏笑并不出乎意料。

“真有趣，不是吗？” Grindelwald说道。

“Shhhhhh。”Graves带着讽刺口气低声说着，一边把哼了一声的Credence拉近些。“他需要休息。能做到这样可把巫师累惨了。”

“可不是。”Grindelwald的魔杖轻点着他的胯。

Graves小心翼翼地解开跟那人的肢体纠缠，转了一下那人的身体角度。Grindelwald看到他脖子上耳朵下面的咬痕，点动魔杖的动作更用力了。

Graves走到近前，完全没有顾及到自己全身赤裸，而Grindelwald一直盯着自己。后者笑了笑，声音低沉阴郁。

“我猜，我应该感谢你。”Graves问，就站到Grindelwald旁边，一只胳膊撑在残壁上靠着。“历史上从来没有巫师跟默然者结合绑定过。”

“嗯，”Grindelwald若有所思，眼睛还紧盯着Credence脖子上的标记。“公平地讲，其他那些都是小孩子。”

Graves点头，给脖子做了做伸展，骨节发出很大声响。连Grindelwald都能感觉到他新一轮的发情热潮开始了。

“你应该出去了。”Graves漫不经心道，回头看着看床上，Credence也开始蠢蠢欲动。“我觉得他要是看见两个我，反应不会很好。”

“绝对的。”Grindelwald咧嘴笑出来，很高兴看到这样子破坏了Graves脸上那沾沾自喜的表情。“反正我还有其他事情要处理。你好好享受，Graves先生，我到早上再来帮你收拾。”

“到时再说。”Graves放下胳膊，走回去。

Grindelwald一直看着，直到Credence完全清醒过来，房间里的空气立时变得灼热，有电流窜过。

他可以是个绅士，可以去Credence那个小破狗窝里把他那点个人物品拿来。这孩子不太可能回到他亲爱母亲的身边了。他将成为Grindelwald最重要的财产。

Graves会是令他头疼的那个，不过这人一开始就让他头疼了。不过Grindelwald没让这件事令他分心。人生中有一些小挑战才有趣，不是吗。

Grindelwald走在街上，让自己那张借来的脸绽放出英俊迷人的笑容，发现假扮Percival Graves也没那么无聊了。一切变得有趣起来了呢。

 

FIN


End file.
